Will love come
by Art-girl818
Summary: What would happen if the azirithin law was to take one off the titans to be married to some lord. What will Beast boy do, will he tell her before she is to marry this lord or will it be to late. BBxRae some RobxStar less CyxOc its a bit OFC sorry
1. The Letter

**Will love come before it's too late? **

**Rated T has bad language in it.**

**I don't own the teen titans but I have my o/c's (Lord Zathroth Nitro and Marrè)**

**Summary: What would happen if the Azirithin law was to take one off the titans to be married to some lord? What will Beast boy do, will he tell her before she is to marry this lord or will it be too late. BBxRae some RobxStar less Cyxoc it's a bit OFC sorry it's my 1st one that I have done.**

**Cyborg: 25 (maybe referred to as master Cyborg) same as in the show but does have an older looking face and new parts 2 him. 6' 4''**

**Robin: 22 (maybe referred to as Master Robin) still hasn't become Nightwing yet but has become a fully grown man with shoulder length hair. Still wears his original green, yellow and red outfit that he has had on. 6'**

**Starfire: 22 (maybe referred to as mistress Starfire)she has changed outfit all together to a purple long sleeves top that has and slashes just above the belly button then she also wears skin tight leather trousers with knee high boots. She has become a woman and has a slender figure. Her hair comes to the lower part of her back and is still a vibrant rose red. 5' 10''**

**Beast boy: 21 (maybe referred to as master Beast boy) Beast boy is the most different he has got a lot taller than Raven standing at 6' making him the same as Robin he is also a lot more muscular than he was when he was younger he still has the same colours with a torn purple and black t-shirt but now he has no sleeves giving him more of the beast look.**

**Raven: 20 (yes I know she is older than beast boy but in this she's not so live with it) (maybe referred to as Lady Ravenna Rosko) Raven like Starfire has also got a much more womanly figure. Her outfit has changed slightly now being more like the one in the comic's books but her boots now come to her knees. She is 5' 8'' making her the smallest member of the team.**

**1st the letter**

It was a normal day at the titans tower, Cyborg was with Beast Boy in the garage working on Beast Boy's new scooter that they were building from scratch. Starfire was finishing feeding Silke, and Robin was making his coffee whilst Raven was in her room looking up some spell to help her in controlling one emotion that was the hardiest to control even harder then rage...Love.

After feeding Silke Starfire went looking around the tower trying to find Raven to see if she would accompany her to the mall of shopping as Starfire would call it. She came to the ops room to find Robin at the table with the paper and a coffee in hand.

"Morning of goodness to you friend Robin" Starfire said in a happy tone.

"Hey Star, what you up to?" asked Robin with a smile, "man she is so hot" he thought to himself.

"I am not 'up' to anything friend. Would you by any chance have you seen our dear friend Raven?"

"No sorry, she could be up on the roof again or her room." he informed her "Why? Do you need to speak to her?"

"Oh thank you friend Robin I wish to asks her to company me to the mall of shopping." she said back

"Sounds like fun" Robin replied, as she was about the leave the room there came...

"MAIL CALL" came the voice of Cyborg from the hall; soon Beast Boy came in after him.

"What we got then titans?" asked Robin "they always come in when me and Star are alone" thought Robin.

"Gas Bill, fan mail, heating bill, fan mail, electric bill, fan mail, car repairs bill, shop window bi...what's this?" replied Cyborg.

"What is it?" asked Beast boy, just then Raven came in to the room "look at her she is so fine, stop that man she can read minds." He thought to himself.

"I don't know, someone must have got the wrong address." Cyborg said "But how can someone mistake a street for a tower?" he wondered looking puzzled.

"Let me see that?" Beast boy snatched the letter from cyborgs hands. "Lady Ravenna Rosko, teen titans tower, Jump City PD3..."

/SMASH/ all the titans looked at the kitchen to see that Raven had dropped her tea cup on the floor and she looked, if possible, paler than ever.

"Yo Rae you ok girl?" Cyborg asked her he was a little worried with seeing how white she was, Raven and Cy had been like brother and sister ever since the time Rae helped him rebuild the T-car and ever since then they were close like a family even knowing that she could rip him limb from limb he still treated her like family.

"Wh...What was that name?" Raven asked in a wary tone.

"Lady Ravenna Rosko" Robin replied, "why?" he asked looking at the back of Ravens head

"Give it to me!" Raven snapped. "Azar don't let this be what I think it is" she pleaded inside her head

"Why?" said Beast Boy, asking what everyone was thinking.

"Because...its mine." All the other titans looked at her puzzled.

"But friend your name is Raven, is it not?" Star asked her

"No star that is my earth name but back on Azarith I'm known as Ravenna or Lady Rosko." Raven looked down as each of her fellow titans mouths hug open.

"Hold up your royalty?" asked Cyborg with his eyes as big as footballs he thought she would have said but then again Star didn't so he had to think there.

"...yes" she said lowering her head so as to avoid their gaze

"Oh how joyous we have two princesses in our titan family" said Starfire happily

"Why didn't you ever tell us that you are royalty?" Robin asked

"Maybe because it's not all smiles and rainbows being royalty on Azarath" she replied in a harsh tone.

"Does it have something to do with this letter?" Beast Boy asked calmly despite that inside he was a bit hurt that she had not said anything to him about this, he had hoped that she was able to trust him with things like this but it looked like he was wrong "maybe she doesn't trust me as much as I hoped" he thought to himself.

"You could say that" Raven said still not looking at them

Then the letter came under her face, she looked up to see Beast Boy looking at her with a smile on his face "He looks so good when he smiles like that, stop that you have to find out what the letter is about" she thought she took the letter and opened it...

Dear Lady Ravenna Rosko

We are happy to hear of your defeat of Trigon, and we are also happy to tell you that we have got everything ready for your 17th birthday, you know what that means don't you, you are now engaged you are to be marrying Lord Zathroth Nitro, this marriage will be held the day after your 21st birthday. We will be at the tower to pick you up on the 17th at noon. This marriage will save the royal family, and your home town. We are also going to have to do the training to stop the unwanted emotions.

Till then my Lady

Zoe.

Raven read the letter over and over to make sure she had read it right. "No...It can't be." she exclaimed.

"Friend Raven what is wrong?"

"Are you ok?"

"What's happening?"

"Rae..." Beast Boy came up to her and put his arm around her shoulder and to his surprise she drooped the letter as she turned to him her face in his shoulder he now something bad must have happened because she didn't have a go at him for calling her Rae. All the other titans looked at the letter that had been dropped, as beast boy hugged her. Robin read it with the other two behind him reading over his shoulder.

"Yo Rae girl this isn't true is it?" asked Cyborg. The only response they got was a nod of the head.

"But friend a marriage is a happy time is it not?"

"WHAT ... NO WAY IS SOME GIT GOING TO MARRY RAE!" shouted a pissed off beast boy after he heard the word marriage and it was about Rae and raven was the one getting marred he was not happy about it. He could feel water on his shoulder and he knew that she was crying this scared him he had only seen her this way once, after Malchior...

Flash back

(This is after the game of stink ball in 'spellbound')

"Raven are you ok?" Came Best Boys voice through her door. After the game Raven had left to go to her room but Beast B6y wanted to make sour the she was ok.

"I...I don't know, just...pleases just leave me" Raven said back in a sad voice. Now Beast Boy knew that there was something wrong Raven never lets her emotions out, but here she was on the other side of the door crying. He knew that she would want to be alone but he was not about to let her stay in her room sad with no one there for her. So he changed in to an ant and went under the door of her room, when he changed back what he saw not only shocked him but scared him and hurt him deep down. Raven was lying on her bed face down in her pillow...crying.

"Raven..." he said as he walked over to her and sat on the end of her bed.

Raven turned over in her bed after he had spoke and just looked at him through eyes that where full of sadness and pain. After some time had gone by of looking in each other's eyes Raven spoke up "what are you doing in here?"

"I've come to see if you are ok...and by the looks of it you're not"

"I'm fine, now leave" and she turned back to her pillow and buried her face in it crying again.

"No... Look come here" with that said beast boy brought raven into a hug.

"What do you think you're doing let go of me now!" she struggled to get free from the hug that he was giving her.

"No way. Your sad and you need someone here for you so...here I am" Raven struggled some more but then she just broke down crying in his arms. "Shhh...its ok I've got you...I've got you...your ok"

"He...he betrayed me...he used me. Beast Boy he..."

"It's ok I have you just let it out" he said as he rubbed her back. Best boy was finding it hard not to cry not for what that dragon did to her he was mad about how sad she was, the way it left raven, all upset and hurt and seeing her like this made his heart hurt. She continued to cry on him until she fell asleep. Beast boy soon followed her.

End of flash back

"Hay Rae come on...sorry for shouting." after that time Beast Boy and Raven had become the best of friends.

"I don't want to get married!" she cried. She was not crying over the marriage on its own she was crying because she would never get to be with her friends, she would never get to fight by their sides again, she would never be able to tell Beast Boy how she really felt and feels about him.

"Your not, not if I have anything to do with it"

"I have to it's the law!" she cried into his shoulder. After hearing that Beast Boy held her tighter to try and help her stop crying.

"I don't care if it's the law you are not marrying some guy you don't want to" said an upset bb. Beast Boy sat Raven on the sofa after some time her crying stopped and she looked to be okay. Cyborg spoke up.

"Rae...they will be here soon! Do you want me to send them away?" asked Cyborg in the big brother manner; there was no way that he was going to let someone take his little sister without a fight.

"..."Cyborg looked at his little sister to see her fast asleep on Best Boys shoulder.

"Beast Boy, put her in her room then come back here, ok?" Robin asked him.

"Yeah dude" with that he picked raven up and left the room 'oh Rae ... what are you going to do?, what am I going to do?, what will happen if she leaves us?, what happens if she...leaves me?' there was no lie about it he was in love with Raven he had been for a long time, ever since that dragon just the thought of him made him mad how could anyone do that to her.

As he got to her door Raven started to stir he took in a breath as her hand came up to his shoulder and around his neck bringing her face into his shoulder. "She looks so cute... she would kill me if I told her that" he was thinking as he took her into her room and put her on her bed. A lock of hair fell in her face. Very carefully Beast Boy put the hair back behind her ear, he then did something that would get him a good slap if she was awake, and he kissed her on the forehead.

"Good night...my Raven"

Beast Boy then left the room and went back to the living room where the others were.

"Hay how is she man?" asked Cyborg.

"How would you be?" bb said with his head down.

"We have to think of a way to keep her here." Robin said with his fist clenched.

"But this Lord Zathroth Nitro sounds nice dose he not?" asked Starfire.

"No, Star if Rae marries the guy where do you think she will be? She won't be with us she will no longer be a member of the Titans, it will be like the time that you were going to marry that green snot thing." Cyborg told Star

"Then she must not marry him!" she said with eyes wide at knowing what could happen.

"She's not goi..."the rest of Beast Boy sentence was cut short by a red light in the middle of the room. Then as if in the blink of an eye there were three men in the room. the one on the left looked to be a guard with a red robe with a sword at his side the one on the right looked the same but was in blue. The one in the middle looked to be of a royal family he was in gold and black, he was hansom with black hair that was in a pony tail but his eyes were the colour of the sky after a storm.

"Is this Titans tower?" asked the man in red.

"Yes, who are you?" asked robin in his fighting stance with the others behind him. (all but Raven)

"Forgive use my name is Lord Zathroth Nitro, I wish to see Lady Ravenna Rosko." the man in the middle asked them.

"So you're the man that wants to take are Rae from use?" Cyborg asked the man not liking him at all.

"Bring her to him!" the man in blue ordered the Titans.

"And what if we don't?" asked Beast Boy now wanting to kill this man.' calm down don't let the beast out'

"You will all pay!" said the one in red

"Oh stop it, let her sleep, it is a long way home for her." explained the lord. The Titans kept an eye on them.

Just then Raven came in the room. She looked to have just woken up as she was suppressing a yawn.

"Lady Ravenna Rosko" the two men in red and blue fell to one knee. But the one in the middle just nodded at her.

"Raven are you ok?" beast boy said going over to her

"Yes...thank you..." she trend to the three men "D hpauscp nu ourp jlow nu Azarath." (I refuse to come back to Azarath.)

"Lus zlxp yu ozuscp, ius zlxp nu." (You have no choice, you have to) he said looking down at Raven.

"Rae what is going on?" asked Robin getting annoyed with not knowing what the two was saying.

'What do I tell them' "Um...we are..." but she was cut off by the lord

"We were going to ask you to come to Azarath with us, I mean you can see where lady Ravenna grew up, all though my Lady will be training for some time, you can still spend the time with us, and the wedding will be in a couple of days." explained the lord.

"You don't have to come. you can stay here and you know look after the city." said Raven, they did not want to see the type of training that she had been put through since she was two, three years of age.

"No... we want to come." said one pissed off Cyborg.

"Oh I would most enjoy the visiting of friend Ravens home world."

"I'll come" came from Beast Boy 'just to make sure that this lord don't try anything with Rae.'

"Nothing big has happened in the city and the police can deal with the little things and it would be cool to see what the training is like over there. Yeah okay we'll come with"

'Oh no you don't want to see that if they see the training then they will hate me.' raven said in her head.

**OK well that was the first let me know what you think of it so far thanks**


	2. Azarath

**Ok well here is number 2 of the story. Hope you like it. Can you tell me what u think of it thanks you.**

**2nd Azarath.**

The next morning all the titans where up early even BB was up. They where getting ready to go to azarath.

"Ok are you all ready to go?" asked lord Zathroth to the titans that was getting sorted out with there bags.

"Yes we are." Robin answered him after he got Stars bag from her.

"Ok let...you can not go to azarath in that here." and the lord clicked his fingers and they where all in a yellow light. As the yellow light went over them all the titans had a new outfit on, (not cyborg) Robin was in a red one simmer to the one that the grad was wearing, Starfire was in a purple dress with a green belt, the top was cut low and the bottom of the dress came up to her knee, Best boy was in a green robe same kind as Robins, and Raven was in a wight long dress that came to the ankle, the same belt that she has, the top of the dress was long sleeved with having bites coming down.

"Ha Ha very funny lord, but no" Raven said sarcastically, with that she clicked her fingers and her dress went from wight to blue.

"always the one for blue you was My lady" the lord smiled as he put his arm around Raven and went to kiss her, Raven moved before he was able to not seeing the look Best boy was giving him, he was ready to kill that man that had his hands on Raven. Best boy moved up closer to Raven "You alright?" he whispered to her "I'm fine" she said back to him.

"Ok Ok lets go." with that said the lord and the titans went threw the portal.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Azarath was just the same as it was before Raven left tall balding where all over the place and a big temple in the canter of it a lot was gold, crasm and blue. In the canter of the city there was the temple of Azar. They was all three time the size of the tower bake on earth and the titans looked at them in amazement of not only the size but the gold that was on them.

"I have some things to take care of so until them My lady till then." said the lord, he went to Raven kiss again but once more she move her head to the side so he only kissed her cheek. Best boy wonted to kill him he could fell the Best in him trying to take control. The lord laughed at what Raven did and said "You will get used to me kissing you my love" and with that the lord and his men left. As soon as the men left BB went right up to Rae and put his arm round her trying to make her feel better than what she did at the moment.

"Whow...Rae this is where you grow up?" Cyborg asked with his mouth nearly hitting the floor.

"Ya this is home" said a sad Raven BB hugged her more when he herd the tone of he voice.

"Lady Raveona Rosko, so glad you have made it here." said and old man how looked to be in his late 60 in a yellow cloak that came to the flour and had long sleeves.

"Elder Nrows, so good to see you again." Raven walked up to the man and put her arms around him.

"These are my friends Robin..." Robin nodded his hear at the man "Cyborg..." Cyborg did the piece sine to the man "Starfire..." she had a big smile on he face" and Best boy." Best boy looked the man up and down be for nodding his head like Robin had.

"It is a plusher im sour. Raven you are to began training in one hour be in the training room by then. kuuh fln" and with that the man left them.

"Raven what dose ku...ku.." BB was cut of by raven

"kuuh fln means good day" Raven looked down "I have to show you where you are going to stay then get to training, come on."

"kuuh fln lady Raveona kd gekhu ho fhro ykrn ho ykgvg diin"(good day lady Raveona im going to show them to there room.)

"kuuh fln Marre, ykdhl ime"(good day Marre thank you) replied raven

"Guys this is Marre she will show you to your rooms, I have to get going." Raven told her friends

"Yo Rae when will you be done training?" asked bb

"I will be training for about an hour today but more tomorrow" with that raven left the grope.

"Kuuh fln" said Marre, she then looked at the titans "kajgj ionnos je" (please follow me)

"Umm. we speak English little lady" said cyborg

"Ow forgive me, would you please follow me."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raven was in the training area speaking with a man that looked to be 30-40 years of age he had a wipe in one hand and he did not look to happy. (they are speaking in azarathen here not English I just don't wish to right it in azarathen)

"You know the low Raveona, you are not allowed to feel!" the man shouted at raven.

"But I beat me farther"

"It doesn't matter" with that he hit her with the wipe.

"Arrrr..."

"What do you think you are doing you are not allowed to show pain." with that he hit her again and again with the wipe after about ten times of this he stopped. Another man came out from the hall with a tray in hand.

"Here you are sir..."the man give the tray to the man with the wipe.

"Thank you...hold her!" the two man the one in red and the one in blue came out and held raven in place. he then got the needle off of the tray, in it was a green liquid, and there was a lot of it. He stabbed it in to her arm.

"Arrrrrrrrrr...no" raven began to cry slightly till the pain went.

"Go you will be back here tomorrow" the 4 men left her on the floor.

Slowly raven got up as to not make to much pain from the wipe marks on her back and arms. she put her cloke on to hide the marks and went to see on old friend, Marre.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Dude this place is huge" shouted Best boy.

"Ya man my room in the tower is smaller than this bathroom"

"agreed the place is the 'big one' yes?"

"Ya star this is the big one, yo BB did Raven say when her training ends today I want to go chake it out"

"She said in an hour so..."Raven came in to the room with her hoed up covering her face for there eyes. "now!"

"Where is Marre" Raven asked in a small voice.

"I am here Lady Rav...kafjgj guaa nd hoeb pod ei hodr k honfr hoeb hjh?" (please tell me they did not do what I think they did?)

"Help" Raven clasped to her knees

"RAVEN" all the titans ran to her side.

"Get her on to the table, Lady Raveona what colour was it, you have to tell me, so I can help you."

"Grrrrrr..green...arrrrrrr" Raven screamed as they put her on her back on the table.

"Put her on her front, Robin get me the blue and yellow bottles over there" Marre ordered the titans. Marre removed Ravens cloaked to show the wipe marks on her back. The hole room went silencing

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPEND?" came BB voice in the silence.

"Cyborg get him out of here" Marre ordered him to get BB out of there as she know that it would be a lot harder to work on Raven if he was asking her lots of different things

"No way dude I want to know what happened to her"

"I need to concentrate, if you want to help my Lady then be quiet or get out!"

"Here you are!" Robin gave Marre the two bottles.

"Ok My Lady I am going to give you this to help you ok"

"Arrr...help" Raven voice was weak from the pain. After Raven had said that Marre put the needle in the yellow liquid and filled the sirens. she then put it in to Ravens arm.

"Arrrrrrrrr..."after that last scream raven was asleep.

"Ok now tell use what happened to her?"(robin)

"Please tell us how this has happened to are friend?"(Durr starfire)

"What was that stuff you give her?"(Cyborg)

"Grrrr...who did that to her?" Best Boy said last he could feel the beast once more coming out in him wanting to take over and kill the person that had done this to Raven.

"Look...can any of you take care of them cuts on her back?" Marre asked the titans not ansring the quashes they asked.

"After they are clean I will answer all your quashes."

"Ok I'll do it" Cyborg volunteered.

"Me to" Best Boy said to her.

"Ok there is cleaning products on the self, swabs are there too." BB and Cyborg left to get the things. Marre started to mix blue, green and yellow liquids together.

"Right now you can tell me what is going on?" Robin ordered.

"Yes I wish to do the 'knowing of what happened' ".

"All right, this, this is the type if training that my lady has been throw since she was two maybe three" all the titans looked at her gone out, and in shock.

"So you are saying she was two when that happened to her?" Robin asked after a long silence.

"Look to understand one of Ravens training times you must see it, but they do not allow people to watch them, so you will have to go in to a past marrey, do you want to understand what my lady has bethrownrow all the azarathen life?" Marre asked the titans

"Pleases how do we get to see what happened to are friend?"

"I have a spell that will take you to a time in Ravens life the spell will last for one marries day, but here it will be five mints. Do you wish to see?" Marre expand to the shocked titans.

"Ok what's the spell?" Said Cyborg and BB.

Best boy looked over at Raven 'I will make them pay for what they have done to you no matter that it takes I will not let them get away with hurting one of my best friends...the one I love.'

**Ok well that was the 2nd 1 what do u thinks of it I no that there are some spelling problems in it im sorry for them [but I do hope u like the story so far **


	3. Day as a Raven part 1

**_Ok well here is the 3rd one I hope u like them so far :) hehe sorry people I know I posted this document before but this is the correct one._**

_3rd A day of a Raven._

_"Ok, are you all ok to go?" Marre asked the titans all but Raven how was out cold on the bed now._

_"Let uses find out what has happened to are friend!" _

_"Let do it"_

_"Boyar"_

_"What do we have to do?" Robin asked as the for sat on the safer, Marre went to her cubed in the corner and pulled out different colour bottles till she pulled out the glowing white one at the back of the cabinet._

_"Ok all you have to do is hold hand and hold tight k?" Marre waited 4 them to be ready when they was she pored a bit of the liquid on to Ravens forehead then she put a small amount on to each of the titans heads._

_" hebbeu ka lod hew snjed lw x alje ls mgg" (mammary of one let there be a show to see) with that said by Marre there was a white light that consumed the titans the light was so bright that they had 2 close there eyes when they opened them again they was in the same room but...where was marre?_

_"Marre baby?" came a voice from the kitchen "who's that?" asked Cyborg_

_"Yes mother" the titans looked to the door to see a smaller marre she looked to be about 10 or 11 _

_"Raven has to go now she has training" marres mother said as she said training her voice went different from he happy tone that she had when she talked._

_"oh" Marre looked down "ok ill get her, ok" she smiled "raaaaaaavvvvvvvvvveeeeeeee" she said running down the hall_

_"Baby we cant do anything about it but she is the devils darter she has to be trained" they herd a deep voice come from the kitchen, they went and looked from the door way and put a face to the voices there was a middle aged man and woman stood looking out the window near the sink she hair was long and brown. The man looked to be a worrier with the sword that was at his side he was a bit taller then the woman and he was holding her it looked from what they could see that she was crying._

_"Miss sassy?" came a sweet voice "are you ok?" the titans looked to see that it was Raven she looked to be about 12 or so _

_"Hay baby yeah I'm ok it's just..." she treaded off with what she was going to say._

_"Its ok, I no what u mean but wanting it not what's we always get" Raven said to the woman "I better get going or it will be worse." and with that Raven and the titans left the house. _

_"yo dudes was that Marre's mum and dad?" bb aske the team_

_"it looks to be so friend beast boy" starfair said back to beast boy._

_"hummmm" came from Raven "5 min's" Raven tack flight and went to the training room but when she got throw the door of the training room it closed on the titans and they was locked out side the room._

_"oh man now what me do?" asked cybrog_

_"we go in" Robin said as he put his hand on the door then just walked throw pulling starfiar with him._

_best boy looked at cyborg then the door then back at him again "oh well" with that said they both went throw the door way._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Little Raven was in the room when the titans got in to there, the room was a tropical land in the room grass on the floor, tree's all over the place and a waterfall at one side of the room it was like a paradises with what you could see of the room part way in Raven was with three fully grown men looking down at her. the one to the left was a tall man that that looked to be early 20's he looked at Raven with a smile but it was not an happy smile it was a sad one where as the one on the right had a smile they could kill if it was possible, and the last one look to be the most evil of all them with a face that would kill with just the eyes that was as cold as ice being black fully with no Wight in them at all. _

_"Now Raven, what colour should we do today then?" the man on the left asked Raven_

_"pleases Mr Rach, don't hurt me" Raven was almost crying at this time_

"oh man what are they on about what's colours?" Cyborg asked the team

"I don't no let's see what happens" Robin said back to him

_"SLINCE CHIELED" said the black eyed man who also hit Raven down to the floor "Hand me that wipe"_

_"NO pleases don't do this" Raven cried out as the man hit her again and again with the wipe._

'What the hell how dear they' Best boy ran at the man when he got to him he went start throw him 'hay, what the hell'

'Best Boy we can't change the past' Robin said as he has Starfiar crying on his shoulder after seeing her friend be hit with the wipe over and over again.

the titans watch on with the training

_"okay now kid stand up!" the man on the right said _

_Raven got up off the floor with blood dripping from the cuts on her back, the man that had not said anything looked to be mad at something and he walked away and left the room. the man on the right grabbed poor Raven by the arm and throw her over to the tree hitting her back on the tree as he slammed her up agencies the tree will he was going this the other man got out a needle that had a green liquid in it he then went over to Raven and pulled her hair,_

_"you see this kid this stops you, this will make you better, will make you forget feeling, will save the world for a daemon like you!" he said to Raven as he put the needle in her arm Raven let out a scream of pain as the liquid went in to her! when he tack the needle out of her arm both men backed away from her then left the room. Raven was in a ball on the floor crying._

_'man what ass holes" cyborg said when they left the room. starfiar went over to Raven and looked at her face she went to pat her on the back but her hand went throw her and to the floor 'star' we couldn't have stopped it, its in the past'_

_'I no friend cyborg... but I still do not wish to see my friend in so much pain' she cried_

_'come here star' Robin palled star in to his arm ' I guess this is why Raven didn't want us to see what he went though then!' he said what every one was thinking._

_'all I want to no is what that stuff dose to her and why did that other man leave and where did he go to, why do people let this happen to her anyway...' best boy asked_

_' you don't ask much do you grass Stan' cyborg said to him_

_'friends look' star said as they all looked over to see Raven on her feet _

_Raven was up and on her feet and was no longer crying to what they could see but she looked to be dead... then out of no where there come lots of knifes flying start at her... she moved out of the way no bother moving past each one as if it was not moving at all lodes of thing come flying at her she dogged each one after the other as if they was nothing but a feather then robes come Raven grabbed on of the knifes that was flying at her with her hands and hit one of them tacking its head clean off with it falling to the grown send._

_"Ahhhh" come from Raven as she take the rest down with no bother at all it was something to see for the titans a 12 year old taking down over 50 robots with out even using her powers._

_'wow since when could Rae fight hand to hand?' asked cy _

_'I don't no but I have to get her to teach me that move she did with the knifes" come from robin as they watch on with amassment_

_it was over 3 hours that Raven had been taking down robot after robot until finally she clasped on the floor, as soon as she was down the robots stopped where they was and went back to the place that they had come from. the two men come back in to the room and looked at Raven._

_"she will do nicely I think" said one of them_

_"mmmm I don't no I still think we could do some more work on her first before we use her to fight it was just three hours if we need her for the war then it has to be longer then that" said the on with black eyes _

_"I guess you are right if she is to be are war weapon then she has to be able to fight for longer" he looked down at Raven as kicked her in the side " get up weapon"_

_"she can't!" said a voice from the door way _

_The two men and the titans looked to see who it was that had said that it was the man they had seen in the house with Marre, it was her dad that had come but why was he here? was he one of them that trained Raven? Was he one that hit her or was he here to help her? who knows? (hehe I know)_

_"What the hell do you think you are doing here Racho?" the black eyed man said to him but when the titans looked at the man his eyes was no longer black but they was red like blood._

_"I'm here to stop what you are doing to Raven!"_

_"And so am I" the man that had left the room some time back come in with a look that showed he was not to happy with what was going on to the poor kidded named Raven_

_"And us too " Marre and her mother come up behind Racho "Ravvvvvvveee" Marre ran over to where Raven was with her mother soon following her _

_"Mommy Rave don't look to good" Marre cried to her mother as he hugged Raven trying not to get her back as the cut was still bleeding and there was still green in the arm._

_"Get back from the girl now!" the one with now red eyes said to marre and her mother._

**_Ok this ones going 2 be in to parts ok!_**


	4. Day of a Raven part 2

_**Will love come part 4,**_

_**Sorry it's been so long I didn't have my 'Word' on my laptop sorry. Well I hope you like it so far.**_

_"Mommy Rave don't look to good" Marre cried to her mother as she hugged Raven trying not to touch her back as the cut was still bleeding and there was still green puss coming out of her arm._

_"Get back from the witch now!" the one with now red eyes said to Marre and her mother._

_**4th The day of Raven part 2**_

_"leave them alone NOW!" Racho moved his hand that was now glowing with red fire to the man that was in daggering the girl's and the mother._

_Marre's dad went over and shouted in front of Raven and his wife and darther, "You will not harm them any more!" with that said him and Racho both ran at the man with the red eyes, he moved out the way just in time but Marre's dad moved faster than he could move and grabbed his arm pulling him back..._

_"Whets going on" Cyborg asked the team as the room started 2 faded away from them._

_"You don't thing that's it do you?" Asked bb _

_"It cant be it Marre said that it would last a day and from my time we still have about 5h left of the day" Robin expend to his team _

_"but please why is the room fad..." Starfire was interrupted but the room fading back out this time it was a bedroom that had pink all over the place and teddies, ferries on the walls it was a proper girly girly room._

_"mmmmm what happened to the training and the big fight that was going on aww man I wanted to see that!" Cyborg said to no one inporlacler._

_"where am I?" a voice come from the bed that was in the pink room, the person sat up and it was nonuser than Raven her self, "Marre are you in here?" Raven called out for Marre to see if she was in the room with her or not._

_"I'm here Rave how are you feeling?" Marre come in throw the door and went over to the bed raven was sat in." do you want me to get mummy for you?" she asked in a small voice._

_"No Marre I don't feel to good I think I'm going 2 go sleep again in a min but what happened to me?" Raven asked as she laid back but jumped up with a scream when her back hit the bed "ahhhh what aweee" little Raven had a small amount of tears at the side of her eye she didn't want to cry throw she know what would happen if she did cry...the hole place would go BANG! _

"_Raven Dear," come a voice from out side the room " don't lean on your back it's still healing." It was Marre's mother she come in with a bowl and some cleaning predicts, "now sit up and I'll help your back ok hun?" Raven moved to sit up but didn't have the will power to do so._

"_It's ok I will heal it just let me have a minute to force's ok" Raven replied to Marre's mother._

"_NO you are not using up healing power. We no it hurt's you every time you use it be it on yourself or other's and we are not letting you do that." The voice was strong, but it also showed care coming from Marre's dad who had just come in to the room._

"_But sir if I don't the trainers they will…" she was cut off be another man coming in to the room but this time he looked trainer Raven moved over to where Marre's dad was "don't let them have me plzz" she cried._

"_Raven don't worry this man is not a trainer but a mover." The man that he was chatting about taken down he hood he had blond hair and looked to be about min 30 he went down on one knee to Raven's height. "He is going to move you to a place that they can not hurt you any more ok?" Raven moved out from behind him._

"_Ok where am I going"_

"_A plaint called……Earth." _

"_Hold up so Raven was 10 when she come to Earth?" Cy asked _

"_It would appear so my friend" Starfire looked over at Robin and continued "But did the titan's not become titan's un-till we was all of the age of 14?" Robin looked at the seen in front of him be for looking at star and saying._

"_That's right star Raven was the youngest of use, when we all meet and she was only 14" Robin looked over at beast boy to see how he was doing knowing how he felt for Raven. "Beast boy how you holding up?"_

"_I can't believe she come here when she was 10 and what 4 years she was on her own or what?" BB looked over at the little Raven._

"_Earth… but then what will I do? Who will be with me? Mummy died two years ago. I have no one. What am I going to do there?" Raven started to cry smash the light in to room went out._

"_Raven calm down it's going to be ok." The man told her. Raven stopped crying, she know she was not meant to cry. "Now I no it is going to be heard but you are going to have to live on your own as it is to dangers for Marre and her family if they can just say you ran away then no harm but if some one is with you they will track them down faster, ok?" _

"_Ok!" Raven said back to the man. "But what will happen to me then?"_

"_I will drop you off at a child's home where someone will take you home and you will have a family ok?"_

"_Really a real family. I can't wait." Raven ran off down the hall way. "I'm going to have a family" she kept saying as she went._

"_Raven get ready to go now!" _

"_So Raven will have a family." The titans looked over at Robin when every thing started to fad, "it's time to go back" was all he said. _

_**Till next time**_

_**Sorry its short I really didn't no what to put for this one well hope you like it sorry about the spelling problems.**_

_**Art-girl818**_


	5. Training

**OK I am really sorry I did not update for a long long time lots of family things but here it is hope u like it.**

"_I can't believe Raven never said anything to use about all this" Robin looked over to Cyborg as he said this, they was all sat in __Marres__ front room the dark night was raging out side the window as the rain pored down._

_Marre__ walked in to the room "I guess I should tell you what the colours are that they put in to her."_

"Y_es please we wish to know" star lifted her head of or Robins shoulder to ask._

"_OK well each one tell a different emotion what to do such as pink is happy yellow is smart green is brave, when they put one in to her it make it fight more making her in to a weapon, its very pain-full and I don't know how she copes with it but every time it happens it's the same she passes out, my family sent her to earth when she was just 10 years old to help her but…" she didn't want to go on_

"_but what?" Cyborg asked beast boy never said a word as this was all going on he just sat and waited taking it all in _

"_But they followed me" the hole room looked round to see Raven standing in the door way with her hood up, "I will sort this my self now do not speak of this again. I must go now you should all be in bed it's a big day tomorrow" before anyone could say anything Raven was gone._

_The next morning all the titans went looking for Raven, the house she lived in was a big place and they ended up going in circles. _

"W_here is are friend I wish to see she is OK now" star was looking worried _

"_I know star we all do" robin was trying to make her feel better but he was worried just the same as she was_

"_Ah Lady __Ravenna__Rosko's__ friend how nice to see you again" they all looked round to see Lord __Zathroth__ and his two body grads there "I trust you are all well" Beast boy didn't even look at him,_

"_We are trying to find Raven do you know as to where we may find her" star said hoping he would help them._

"_Yes I know where she is, she is training do you with to see"_

"_Wait the same as yesterday" they was even more worried now._

"_No not at all its training but not as intense" he started walking away "come I will show you" robin held stars hand as they walked after then, Cyborg looked to beast boy, _

"_Yo you OK man" beast boy never said anything he just followed the man Cyborg guessed he didn't want to talk. They come to a long run way with a window to the side of them __Zathroth__ stopped and looked out the window. Raven was down on the ground outside the window the titans looked on as she just stood there,_

_"Now Ravenna do you obay?" the man with the black eyes looked doen at her from a stan he was on,_

_"Yes master"_

_"Then fight" With that said over a hundred red robed men jump down with knifes and bats along with other weapons of some sort but Raven had nothing in her hands nor did she have the power like she is used to with the titans the robed men ran at her, she just waited but when the robed men where just about to struck she moved so fast that not a single one hit her when they had her backed up all she did was look up as give a small smile she shot right at them taking them all down with ease,_

_"__Omg__ i never seen Raven do that not even when she was a little back then this... this is something..." Cyborg couldn't finish what he was saying he just couldn't believe his eyes there little Raven was taking down man after man with out a problem and she was not even using her powers to do so._

_"I do not understand why dose friend Raven not use her powers" star asked to robin _

_"__Ravenna__ dose not need to use her powers she never has needed them she is the weapon..."_

_"Rae is NOT A WEAPON" Beast boy never toke his eyes of Rave as he said this the titans where worried about him he had not said much to them about his feelings but they all know that he liked her but they felt it was just like a sister or a close friend, 'oh Rae why didn't you tell me' _

**Ok**** well that's it i will update soon i am very sorry for it being so late but i hope that you like it so far and don't worry in the next couple BB will kiss Raven.**


	6. The Truth is Out

**Hello I know but you may not I don't own the teen titans and never will anyways I hope that you like it, here it is **

**The Truth Comes Out**

Later that evening Raven was done with her Training and all the titans was sat down having there evening meal, Beast Boy was sat next to Cyborg fighting over killing something to eat it and how it was wrong to do so, Starfire was asking Robin what it was that made the food the way it was and how come people here did not eat such food as they did on her home planet or on Earth, the chat was soon broken as Raven walked in to the room.

"Good Evening" she walked over and sat down at the head of the table to say the titans was shocked was nothing she was dressed in a white dress that was very hugging at the top of her body but very full and very flowing at the bottom it come down to the bottom, and even sat a bit on the floor.

"Raven… you look" Beast Boy started but could not find the words to finish what he wanted to say.

"Evening gests" come a voice from the door, the titans look around to see that it was Lord Zathroth "I trust that you are all will" he walked over to raven and toke her hand kissing the top of it, "good evening my wife" Beast Boy was pissed at that and the titans could tell.

"I'm not your wife till tomorrow my lord" was the only response she gives to him.

"We must talk after we eat Ravenna" with that they sat down and eat the food in light chatter all but Beat Boy who did not say a word he just watched Raven as she eat her meal.

Later that evening Raven was sat outside with the Lord the titans was watching from one of the big windows that was facing outside,

"What do you think they are saying?" Cyborg looked over to Robin.

"Yes I wish to also do the know of what they are saying" Starfire said also looking over to Robin.

"I know but I can't make out what it is what about you Beast Boy can you hear anything at all?" all the titans looked at Beast Boy now.

"…No I can't…" beast boy looked down at the floor before walking past the titans and down the walk way to the hall 'Raven…oh Raven how I wish you could see how much I care for you' was all he could think about as he walked.

It was late by the time Raven and the Lord come in the titans was all still up "Well until tomorrow my Raven" with that the lord moved over and kissed her on the forehead making Beast Boy blood boil oh how he wanted to rip the Lords head off, but he know that Raven had to do what she had to do.

"Friend it is your wedding tomorrow is it not?" Starfire asked as so walked over to her without felling joy she could not fly and was most upset about Raven leaving the titans,

"Yes at noon I am to be wed" Raven looked over to Beast Boy she loved him so much and wished she could tell him so but she know that she was forbid to do so she had plans to keep.

"Raven you know we are all going to miss you sis" Cyborg said as he got up and went over to sit next to her with Starfire sat to her side and Robin and Beast Boy say on the seat opposite to them.

"I know but it has to be done I can't stop it no matter how much I want to change it I can't" she looked down braking her site of Beast boy,

"So there is no way to get out of it no loop hole no nothing" Robin asked he too didn't want to lose a teammate nor a friend,

"No loop hole this time Robin" she looked up "can we not talk about this it is after all my last night be for it all begins cant we talk about the past"

"Oh yes let talk about all the good time we have had with you friend Raven" the titan know that Raven was upset she never wanted to talk about the past but now she wanted to,

"What you mean like that time Grass Stan over there got his ass kicked by you in stink ball" Cyborg said Raven let out a little giggle,

'Flash Back'

"Cyborg has the ball" Beast Boy said as he saw Raven Run over to where he was,

"Ok… let's go" Beast Boy and Raven ran to the training room keeping an eye out for Cyborg

"Got you" Cyborg jumped out and lurched the smelly ball of socks at them Raven used her black power to stop the ball just before it hit them.

"Oh no… RUN" Cyborg ran with Beat boy soon following after him but before they could get out the door Raven had blocked the door, she was standing there she had an evil look on her face as she held the ball in her hand.

"Your over now" with that said she used her powers to push the ball right at Beast Boys face hitting him full on, Cyborg fell on the floor holding his sides laughing so hard,

"Man… ha ha… she … ha ha got you… bad man" Beast Boy sat up he looked even greener then before, he spat out a sock and looked like he was going to be sick.

'End of Flashback'

"Hey I was only being nice so that Raven would think she was good at the game" Beast Boy shot back even though he know that Raven had won the game far and square.

"Yeah right your got you green ass kicked by a little girl" Cyborg said as Beast Boy pouted

"I will have you know I am not a little girl thank you very much but yes I did kick his green ass as you so put it" Raven said plainly but had a hint of a smile on her face just seeing that little bit made Beast Boys heart jump.

"Yeah and what about that time when you and Beast Boy had that fight with Mumbo at the pizza place and you both kicked his ass" Robin said

'Flashback'

"Yo Raven come on lets go Star Cy and Robin is taking out cinderblock and we got Mumbo now move your but" Beast Boy was getting Piss as Raven was not down but just when he was going to scream for her again she was right in front of him making him scream with surprise'

"Keep your thong on Beast Boy, I'm here now let's go" without another word said she raped them both in her power and before her could blink they was at the pizza place where Mumbo was playing with cards, "Well well Mumbo still playing with the kids tricks, Beast Boy go" with that said Beast Boy and Raven Toke flight and went right at Mumbo.

It would have been like always where Mumbo was easy to take down but with only two titans to fight him it was a little harder than it was when there is five of them, but none the less he went down.

"Well you have done your last trick now Mumbo" With that Raven passed him over to the police and looked at Beast Boy "You did well today Beast Boy I'm surprised" she give a little smile and walked on her was.

"Who are you and what have you done with my moody Raven" was all he said as he ran after her and back to the tower.

'End of flashback'

"What was with you that day anyway" Beast Boy asked to Raven

"Well you did a good job so I give credit where credit is due" she said plainly

"My Lady Rosko, I am sorry to disturb you but it to you when to bed." The titans looked around to see a lady standing in the door was she was not dressed like the rest of the people that they had seen about the place she was in a black and green robe that covered her, her hair was long almost to her knees and plan she was simple but you would not notice her unless she spoke out,

"Yes thank you Zoe" with that said Raven got up and moved over went to the lady "Zoe this is the titans Robin, Starfire, Cyborg and Beast Boy. Guy this is Zoe she is like a get it done girl if you need anything just ask and Zoe will have it done, well good night I will see you tomorrow"

"Wait Raven" Beast Boy got up from where he was sat and walked over "can I walk with you?"

"Very well" Beast boy and Raven left the room together.

"Well I guess I am off to bed what about you to?" Cyborg asked as he got up and stretched

"We shall be going as will are we not?" Star looked over to Robin making him blush at the way she had worded it

Back with Raven and Beast Boy they was walking down to Ravens room where she was stopping till the time come when she was to be wed.

"Raven I wanted to ask you something" Beast Boy looked really nervous as he said this

"Well go on then what it is" She replied

"Well I know that you say you have to marry Lord what's his face but do you want to?" he didn't even like to say his name and why would he the man was tacking Raven from him.

"What I want does not matter Beast Boy I have to do what it right for my people." She didn't look at him she just kept walking as he stopped.

"But what about you don't you have to do what it right by you." He said as he Ran up to her and moved in front of her so that she could not go any further "what about you Raven what about love what about the Earth what about the titans what about …me?"

"Beast Boy, I have to do this you and the others will be fine without me I know you will I can tell that you will be happy and" she was cut off by Beast Boy.

"No Raven I won't be happy not without you I care far too much about you to ever be happy without you in my life" with that said he pushed his lips to hers not caring whether she slapped kicked or even killed him for doing so it was his last chance to ever tell her how he felt it was his last chance to ever kiss her. Raven was shocked by what he did but did not fight him in fact she kissed him back running her hands up his arms and around his neck, Beast boy moved his arms around her pulling her close to him he loved the feel of her next to him he wished they could stay like that for ever but like always good things have to end.

Raven pulled back "Beast Boy I can't" Raven pulled herself away from him and ran down the hallway to her room

**Well there you go, hope you all like it R&R I am having someone read and spell check all my work so I will be replacing some of the chapter with the right spelling once more I am sorry about the spelling problem any ways I hope you like is so far. **


	7. The wedding

**Hello I know this but you may not I don't own the teen titans and never will, anyways I hope that you like it, here it is number 7. Sorry it was so long I was trying to think how to end this one lol and my word on the pc wasn't working sorry anyways I hope you like it. I'm hoping that I can get the last couple up soon as well hope you like it **** R&R**

**The Wedding! **

The sun comes up from over the house tops and in though the window of the bride's room, filling her room with the worm glow of the morning sun. She lifted her head off of the soft pillow and moved over to the window and looked out upon the glittering land that was soon to be hers and the lords, she walked over to her dresser and pulled on one of the many white dresses that was placed in the drawer for her to wear in the time she is there, she was unable to get her things from the tower so she placed on one with a hood like she always did to cover her face and walked out the room to the wash room where she got her self washed and walked down to the food hall where she knows the rest of the team will be at this time.

"Beast Boy what is up with you man you have not said a word all morning" Cyborg was starting to worry about his little green friend he know he had a crush on Raven he even throat it could be more then that but didn't want to push his luck by asking. "Beast Boy come on man you can't just sit there and say nothing all day?"

"What?" Beast Boy snapped out of his day dream and looks at his three worried friends that where looking back at him "I'm fine…really let's just get today over with." He was feeling very down over the night before and what had happened. Just then Raven walked in to the room, everyone looked up to her as she walked in and was soon greeted with the same old good morning lady Ravenna from the people in the room other that the titans that just looked at her in shock for raven had never looked so pail in all their time of knowing her she was light skin but now she was almost like a ghost, she looked like she had not slept in weeks and even like she had been crying.

"Morning everyone" was all she said as she walked over to the head of the table and sat down to eat her morning meal which consisted of some fresh fruit. Before anyone could say anything she spoke up again and "Well as it maybe my wedding day I wish to hold a toast to my good friends that have been there for me through all the hard times, I shall miss you dearly, to the titans." She lifted her glass up that was filled with red wine and everyone else did the same. "To the titans." Everyone called out.

"Lady Ravenna, it is good to see you this morning it will be even better to see you after to wedding." Come a strong voice from the doorway everyone looked up to see that the lord was standing there dressed in the same robe he had on the first day that the titans had meet him. "My Lady if I may have a word with you?" with that said he walked out of the room with just a nod of the head as a jester of goodbye.

"I shall see you all in the hall after my training." With that she got up from where she was sat and left the room.

"What do you think that was all about?" Cyborg asked the other three that was looking as baffled as he did.

"I have no idea what about you Star?" Robin asked

"I am unable to know what it going on!" Star walked over to the door and said "I must go and see where I am to be as the honor of made." With that said she to left the room. And the three men were left to talk about how to stop the training that Raven is going though. As Star walked down the hall she heard talking in one of the rooms,

"Yes…My Lord you wished to see me before my training?" Starfire walked over to the door so she could hear what was going on in the room.

"Yes I have found out that the…" to lady's walked past and give Star an odd look, upon seeing them there she stood up at just grind at them as they walked past her, "…So we need you to finish your training so we can get over this and beat them and if all gose well we should be free. What do you say My Lady?"

"I say I need to get to training if this is going to work." Starfire could hear them moving so she ran out of the way so that they were unable to see her as they left the room. After they had left she looked over to see in the room where there was maps and papers on a desk.

"Star there you are we are meant to be in makeup and getting ready" come the happy go lucky voice of Marrè from the hall way, before Star could say anything she was dragged off to get ready.

The time had come it was time for Raven to marry Lord Zathroth and become Lady Ravenna Nitro. The sun was high in the sky as the music started to play everyone was in the grand garden that lay at the back of all the training ground's everyone was dressed in light purple as it was the way of the people even the titans was given clothing to match the dress code. The Lord was standing at the end of the alter waiting for Raven to come out. As soon as the song started to play, Star walked down dressed in a long dress that fell over her body showing her womanly figure it had straps holding it up and was a sweet heart cut at the chest, the dress was a light purple as well but it had a spark to it almost like water was reflecting on to it. After Starfire had walked down to the end and sat with robin, Zoe and Marrè walked down wearing the same dress but with no spark to it, and then the song changed once more, and it was Ravens time to walk down to the lord that was waiting for her.

As she walked out everyone got up from where they was sat and looked down at where Raven was coming out, she was in a long to the floor white dress that hugged her body it's sleeves where off the shoulder and come to her elbow it had light detail to the top of the dress that ran down one side to the floor her hair was down in light curls with one white rose on the left side of her head she also had a veil that fell down from her head to the bottom of her back. She walked up to the lord who was standing facing down to where Raven was walking.

"Everyone I welcome you to this place, you may all sit" the person that was holding the wedding was a old Lady that looked to be as old as the city its self but with the way she held her self and talked she was far from leaving this world anytime soon. Everyone toke their seats all but the Lord and Raven that was standing at the end of the alter, "We have gathered here today to bear witness the union of Lord Zathroth Nitro and Lady Ravenna, If anyone know as to why these two cannot be wed speak now or forever hold you piece…"

"Very well then let us begin …Lord Zathroth would you repeat after me, I lord Zathroth Nitro, take you Lady Ravenna to be my wife,"

"I Lord Zathroth Nitro, take you Lady Ravenna to me my wife," he said in a strong voice the held its own in the hall.

"To have and to hold from this day forward," the priest went on to say

"To have and to hold from this day forward" everyone had their eyes on Raven she looked so plain even more than she had been in the past the look of nothing.

"For better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health,"

"For better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health,"

"To love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part"

"To love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part"

"Very good and now you Ravenna" after Raven had said her vows as well the two was named lord and lady Nitro of Azarath

**Lord Zathroth Nitro and Marrè (oc)**


	8. After Party

**Hello I know this but you may not I don't own the teen titans and never will, anyways I hope that you like it, here it is number 8. R&R but no Flames, and for everyone that is not happy about Raven getting wed just remember this is a love story and it is about Beast Boy and Raven (sorry for spelling)**

**Run or Fight, Love or Hate!**

The cold harsh nights air was blowing over them as the soft music played and people were dancing, and having a good time, the lord and lady was walking around saying hello to everyone and thanking them for their time, as for the titans they was not in a so happy mood that was apart from Star who was still thinking about the chat she had come to hear before the wedding.

"Friend Robin I wish to talk to you." Star pulled Robin over to the other side of the room to talk to him about what had happened.

"What do you think that is all about B?" Cyborg looked over to him when he failed to get a response from Beast Boy "Beast Boy? You ok man?" he followed the eye sight of where Best Boy was looking to find that he was looking at none other than Raven herself. "Beast Boy?" he called out once more and pulled at his jumper to get the green mans attention.

"Huh what's up dude?" he looked over to the tin man that was sat with him.

"Me? What's up with YOU? You haven't said a word since lunch, is there something you want to talk about?" Cyborg was starting to worry, most days the green man didn't give up talking but today he had said less than what Raven did when they first become a team.

"I'm…Fine" Best Boy once again moved his eyes over to the bride that he wished more than life it's self was his. "Just feeling a bit sleepy is all"

"Pull the other one, its Raven. I know it is, but it's not like we can do anything now she is marred and a crush will pass in time little man no need to wor..."Cyborg

"A crush, a Crush, A CRUSH, for my best friend you know nothing about me." Beast Boy got up from where he was sat and walked out of the field and down a hall way.

"B, man, where are you going?" Cyborg called after him, just as the two other titans come back to the table.

"Hay where is Beast Boy going?" come the strong voice from Robin. "Is he in a mood about all this?"

"We all know that friend beast boy is doing the crushing on friend Raven but why does he not wish to be with us" Starfire

"To tell you the truth Guys I think it may be more than just a crush though." Cyborg looked over to where beast boy had left the party then back to the other two titans.

"But Friend Raven is with another." Starfire was quick to point out.

"It's like when you were meant to marry that snot ball thing, and robin went all green eyed" Cyborg looked over to robin as he said this giving him the knowing eye, Robin however just shot daggers back at the tin man.

"Hay I did not… ok well I guess your right but what can we do the wedding is over unless." Robin looked to be deep in thought at what had gone on.

"Unless what friend Robin?" Starfire asked not knowing what had just clicked in the bird boys head.

"What you were talking about, I think we need to talk to Raven?" with that said Raven and the Lord come up behind him.

"Talk to me about what?" Raven asked as she looked at each one of her friends and seeing that a certain green man was not with them her face dropped.

"If it's anything to do with work I'm sure it can wait till the meeting tomorrow" the lord said he know that the titans know something but he had to wait the wedding had to go without a hitch of people may find things out. "Besides today is meant to be a happy day." He moved his hands over to Raven and rubbed her shoulders with a worm smile on his face.

"I'm sure it can." Robin could tell that there was something that the lord didn't want them to know be he was not going to push in to it after all it was Ravens wedding and it was what she wanted was it not.

"Friend Raven you look wonderful" Starfire could not get the smile of her face for years she had tried to get Raven in a dress and her she was in a full dress and out where people could see her.

"hay little sis how do you feel to be a wed woman?" Cyborg asked with a hearty smile trying not to show how much he was going to miss her after all this was over.

"Thank you Star, and no different really as before… Where is Beast Boy?" Raven could help it she wanted to know where her dearest friend had gone after all he was the only reason she had been able to feel as much as she could even if it was not a lot still.

"Yes where is master Beast Boy?" The Lord was also looking around for the green man "We have not seen him in a sort time I hope he is ok?"

"I think he went for a walk to the old garden" Marrè said as she walked over to Cyborg and give him a quick hug "he was walking that way when I saw him at least." The other three titans and the lord looked at the two that was clear there was something but they chose not to pry in it…for now that is cant start that kind of fun without Beast Boy at least.

"I will be back in a little My Lord." With that said Raven walked out the room and off down the long hallway that lead to the garden.

The sun was shining down on the lack and trees as Raven walked in to the old garden and down to the river that was flowing through the garden, she walked over the old stepping stones and looked down at herself in the water, she looked so different from when they was kids and fighting bad guys back in the city, she looked away from herself when she heard someone walking by the river with his green head down.

"Beast boy?" After haring his name he looked up to the purple haired woman that was before him.

"Huh… Oh Rae what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with the Lord?" he was almost spitting the words at her it's not that he was mad at her well he was but it was more he didn't want to have her see him cry and with her there he was going to cry no matter what he told himself.

"I come looking for you, are you ok" Raven asked as she walked over to him till she was face to face this the man.

"Why would you want to see me?" Beast boy he didn't want to get mad at her but he was getting upset.

"…You're my best friend beast boy…Gar… way did you come here?" Raven looked in to his green eyes to see that there was tears balding up in them.

"WHY? You of all people should know why raven." Beast Boy had snapped he didn't see how she could be so stupid "did you get anything from last night?" she know he was on about the kiss but she didn't want to think about it.

"Gar please…you know I can't do this I'm marred now" Raven tried to keep her cool even though she too was getting upset with him.

"You weren't last night!" BB shot back at her knowing full well he was more than likely messing up want little friendship they had left but right now he didn't care. At the same time that this all started the three other titan had come looking for them and was right in time to hear what was going on.

"Gar please…" Raven was trying to calm him down and also stay calm herself which was getting really hard for her to do with everything going ten to a dozen.

"NO RAVEN" Beast Boy was shouting at her now "I love you and you just pushed me to the side for what, the people that kicked you out for what you are… when I found out I didn't care the titans didn't kick you out to rot like they did and now your able to help them they come running to you and you drop everything to save them _cuz there your people_ well when we got rid of your dad you said we was you family so what now huh what now? Are we nothing to you anymore?" the other titans had hired it all and in truth they all felt the same way but they know that Raven will do what she wants.

"Beast Boy stop it please you know that's not true." Raven was starting to cry but kept her head down so that Beast Boy could not see them.

"Then what huh why pick them over us…over me?" Beast Boy was calming down now but was still very hurt.

Raven snapped her head up to look at him not caring if he saw her cry or not now "I'm a DEMON Beast Boy what was I meant to do I can't feel Love no matter how much I may love someone it's not fair on them as I will never be able to show or give them what they should have, all I have to do is look at you and it takes over an hour to calm love down and stop her from going mad…" Raven stopped at what she had just let out,

"You love me?" asked a very stunned Beast Boy as he looked down in to her watery eyes.

"Beast Boy pleases…" she moved a step back and looked away from the green man before her.

Beast Boy walked to her so he was right in front of her placed his finger under her chin and lifted her head till the was looking at each other in the eye only cm apart "Rae Do You Love Me?" he asked in a voice that just made Raven melt in to him as he pulled her in to a kiss she barely had time to reply be for his lips hit hers.

"Yes…"

**Well there you go hope you like R&R**


End file.
